FF 1: The kiss we shouldn't have shared
by Eddielover-HH
Summary: Thanks for the challenge, LaceyLouLou82. The first prop was a flat tire, so this is my try at it. Short summary: It's about Loren and Eddie and their secret spot. That's all you're gonna get out of me. Just read it :). xx
1. CHAPTER 1: THE KISS

**LaceyLouLou82 gave us this challenge and the first prop was: flat tire. I made something out of it. Hope you like it guys. I'm not gonna tell you what it is about, just read it. It was intended to be a one-shot, but now I think about it, maybe I will finish the story... Enjoy! The story is written from Eddie's POV.**

I'm driving to my secret spot. I just found out about Chloe lying about everything and I need some time to clear my head. While driving on the road that leads to my spot, I hear a 'pop' and feel the car move a little. I stop driving and get out of my car. When I walk to the back of my car, I see that I have a flat tire. I curse out loud and give a kick to the tire. I hope I have a spare tire in my trunk, but I honestly don't for sure. I open the trunk, only to find nothing. There's no spare in there. I think I'm doomed, that's when I hear a car coming.

I turn around to see a black car coming my way. I stand in the middle of the road, waving, to get the car to stop. The car pulls over and a beautiful girl with brown hair and big brown hazel eyes comes stepping out of the driver's seat. She walks into my direction with concern in her eyes. Off course she doesn't recognize me, becaure I'm in my usual disguise: my hoodie and sunglasses. "Hello. I just saw you standing here. What's wrong?" She asks with a warm voice.

I'm just staring at the girl, I can't come over the fact of how beautiful she is. Okay, stop thinking like this Eddie, you've got a girlfriend who you love. Well a girlfriend who you thought you loved. I get out of my thoughts when I hear the girl clearing her throath. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've got a flat tire and no spare in the back of my trunk" I say with a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks, when I realize I'm still staring at this girl.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Call someone or drop you off somewhere?" The girl asks while looking at me with her eyebrows raised.I'm debating whether to get with her in the car or not. I don't know this girl and I actually just wanted to go to my secret place to think somethings over. "Well maybe you can call some service for me? I can't find my phone at the moment. I think I left it at home."

"Okay. I'm Loren by the way" She anwers the question I didn't dare to ask and puts out her hand for me to shake it. I grab her hand and shake it. She's got really soft hands.

"I'm... Uhm" I say stumbling over words. Should I tell her my real name, with any chance of her recognizing me? But maybe I want her to recognize me. "Eddie" I'm waiting for her to recognize me, bus she doesn't."Isn't there anywhere you have to be?" She asks while smiling sweetly.

"I do, but it's just up the hill. I can walk towards there, I don't need a car ride." I can see her look shocked.  
"You can't go up there. That's my place." She says innocently with a shy smile.

I can't believe what she's saying. My place is also her place. I've never seen this girl in my life and still we kind of share a place. "Well we can share it, while I'm waiting for services to come?" I ask her, hoping she says yes.

She agrees. After she called services for me, we walk up the hill together until we can see that amazing view. We sit down and she looks at me with a questioning look. "What's up with the hoodie and sunglasses? Hiding for somebody?"

I hoped she wouldn't mentioned it, but why wouldn't she. It's weird; the hoodie and sunglasses. Should I take them off? "Actually, hiding from everybody. I'm gonna put them of. Just promise me not to freak out okay?" I try to make sure she's not gonna scream when she sees who I am. Well I hope she knows who I am, otherwise this will be really awkward. "What? You're some kinda criminal? Or America's most wanted?" She says sarcastically.

I put of my disguise and I see a flash of recognition and excitement sweep over her face when she says "OMG! You're Eddie Duran!"

"Yes, I am" I say a little bit embarressed. "That's where the disguise is for." I kind of state the obvious.

"I understand. Well, I actually can't understand, because wouldn't really know what that's like, but I can see where you're coming from." She blurts out, a little bit stumbling over her words and blushing. It's really cute when she's like that. This is exactly what I was scared that would happen. She would get starstruck, but it's not annoying with her. It's actually sweet and I'm happy I put of my disguise. "I'm so sorry. People probably do this to you all the time. You know, getting starstruck. It's just, I'm a big fan. But I can be normal too." She says laughing.

I think I really like this girl. I know continuing this topic will make her feel uncomfortable so I'll talk about something else. "You know what? It's okay. So what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I blurt out before I even know what I'm saying. I look the other way so she can't see the blush that's on my cheeks.

"Oh. So you think I have a pretty head?" She says jokingly. It was a question I wouldn't expect from her. She has a sassy side and I like it.

"Actually I do." While I say this I can see her blushing. Like she doesn't think she's worth the compliment. Can't she see how beautiful she is? I bet she's smart too.

"Why thank you!" She says shyly.

"You do know you're beautiful right?" I ask her while looking in her eyes. She looks back but starts to look at her feet.

"I'm not so sure about that, but if you say so." She looks at her feet as if she's trying to hide from me. I don't want her to hide from me.

I cup her head in my hands, so she has to look at me. The distance between our faces is a minimum and I like it. "You're beautiful. You have to believe me. I love your hair, your big brown eyes with that sparkle and I love your smile, it makes me wanna smile too."

Before I know it, I lean in and she leans in too. I can feel her soft lips again mine and a spark go through my body. We kiss and this is a kiss I haven't shared before. Not even with Chloe. When I think about Chloe, I back out of the kiss. I feel guilty, not towards Chloe but towards Loren. I'm leading her on, while I'm still with Chloe. I can't trust my feelings right now, I'm hurting from the lies Chloe told me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." While I say that I can see dissapoitment and hurt in her eyes and it makes me wanna cry. I don't wanna hurt this girl. It's best if I leave now. "I've gotta go." I say while standing up and walking towards my car. When I get to my car, I see my flat tire. I totally forgot about that. I can't go anywhere so I go sit down next to my car. That's when I see Loren walking towards her car with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**That's kind of a cliffhanger, isn't it? I'm sorry. So what do you think about this story and do you think I should continue the story or just leave it with this?**


	2. CHAPTER 2: BREAK-UP

**Because I've got so many positive reviews from you, saying I should continue this story, I will. So here's chapter 2.** **Enjoy! **

* * *

EDDIE'S POV

Loren got into her car and I could see her still crying. I saw she didn't want to look at me and she had every right not too. I kissed her while I was still with Chloe. I really can't trust my feelings at this moment, it's good I stopped, but I should've never kissed her in the first place. I get up from the ground and walk towards her car. Loren turns her head up, sees me coming and drives away. All I can do is stand there and wait for the services to come for my stupid flat tire. I do hope that I'll see Loren again, so I can apologize to her.

Services come and they replace my flat tire for a new one. The first thing I do when they're done is get in my car and drive to the MK Club. It's a new club that my dad's going to open in a few weeks. His apartment is just above the club and I really need to talk to him right now. I don't know what to do with Chloe. I love her, or at least I thought I loved her. To be honest, I don't even know who she is anymore. I thought I fell in love with Chloe, I did. But I find out, she's not Chloe, she's Cynthia Kowalski. A whole other personality than I knew. Cynthia has a mother, Chloe's is dead. Chloe is a sweet person, loving and caring. Cynthia is a coldhearted bitch. I know my dad had his suspicions about Chloe and well, he was right. So how am I going to tell him about all of this, without him telling me: I told you so.

I knock at his door and he opens it. My dad knows me too well, he opens the door and he knows right a way that there's something going on. So he asks "What's wrong, Eddie?" I look at him and I can't help it, but I start crying. He hugs me and I just go sobbing in his arms. I feel save when I'm with him. I don't cry much, the last time was when my mom died.

My dad let's me sob. When there're no more tears to cry, I break away from his hug. I walk over to his couch and sit down. "It's Chloe, or well, Cynthia". When I say this, I see my dad looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Who's Cynthia?" He is confused, off course. I told the story in the wrong order. So I tell him all about how I found out about Chloe being Cynthia.

_- FLASHBACK - EARLIER ON THE DAY_

_I want to surprise Chloe, because it's our one year-anniversary. So when I'm at her house, I don't knock, but I use the key to her house, she gave me, to let myself in. When I get in I see Chloe yelling to a blond lady. I don't know who this lady is, but she looks kind off familiar. Both her and Chloe don't hear me coming in. It looks like they're in a fight._

_"Mom, you should go." Chloe says to this lady. The lady looks like she's going to burst into tears, any second. "You can't be here. Everybody in this town thinks you're dead and I wanna keep it that way!" So this lady is Chloe's mom? But she told me her mother died a couple years ago. That's why she could relate with my pain of losing my mother two years ago. But if her mother is dead, why is she calling this woman mom?_

_"Cynthia, why would you tell everyone I'm dead?" the woman says with tears in her eyes. From the sound of her voice you can also tell that's she's going to break into tears real soon. Who is Cynthia? It's like I'm in a bad movie where people miss recognize each other. Where people think they know someone, but it turns out to be someone else._

_I decide to speak up. "What's going on in here?" When I say this you can see Chloe tense up. It's clear I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation between her and her 'so-called' dead mother. "I thought your mom was dead? That's what you told me. And who's Cynthia?"_

_There's a silence of what seems minutes before Chloe knows how to answer my questions. I'm so angry right now, how could she lie about her mother being dead? "Eddie, why are you here?" is everything that Chloe can say._

_"I asked you something." I said while looking her deep in her eyes._

_"Uhm... Well..." This is the first time I see Chloe stumbling on words and searching for words to say. I want to laugh at how ridiculous she's looking right now, but I can't because I'm to mad at her to let even the smallest laugh out. "Okay, I lied. This is my mother, Jackie. I came up with this lie, when I moved to LA, because I had a really bad childhood and I wanted to forget everything about it."_

_I look at Jackie, "Is this true?". I can see her looking at her daughter and that tells me enough. She's looking at Chloe like she's asking, Should I lie for you?_

_Well, it appears she's willing to lie for her daughter, when she says "It is. I was a worthless mother, I drank and I was never at home. I don't blame her for wanting to forget me."_

_I shake my head. "So I guess you lied about your name too? You're actually Cynthia?"_

_Chloe closes her eyes, she's on the verge of tears. But I doubt that they're real tears. "I did. I came up with this new persona, just so I could forget about my childhood as ... Cynthia."_

_I can't believe someone could just lie about those important things. It makes sense that she wants to forget her childhood, if that's even the real story, but why would she lie to me about it. She could've told me the truth. I can't believe I wanted to marry someone that I don't even really know. I storm out. I can hear Chloe calling my name, but I don't care about it. I get into my car and drive, well race, away._

_- END FLASHBACK -_

After I told my dad the whole story, he looks at me with concern. "I knew something was off with Chloe, but this, I didn't expect. I'm so sorry Eddie. How are you?" It's sweet of him, not telling me: I told you so. I should tell him about Loren too.

"There's something else I need to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll judge me. I'm judging me." When I said this I could see my dad looking worried about what I have to say. "I went up to my... thinking spot, but I got a flat tire. I was so angry at my tire and at myself for not having a spare in the back. But it turned out to be my lucky day, because this lovely, beautiful girl, Loren, she found me there. She helped me by calling the services and it turned out that my spot was her spot too. So we went there together, to think and talk. But then I did something really stupid. I told her she was beautiful, well that's not the stupid thing, but ... I kissed her." My dad looks at me with angry eyes.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He yells at me. "Are you crazy Eddie? What? You've met this girl a couple of minutes and you just decided to kiss her? Are you..." he lets out a sigh.

"I know pops, I know I was stupid. So I pulled back and I told her I was sorry and I left." This time he looks even more angry at me and you know what, he has every right to.

He's silent for a minute. He sighs a couple time, shakes his head, turns his eyes at me and looks really disappointed. "What did she do?"

"I saw her walking back to her car, crying. I tried to walk to her, say to her how much I... I don't know. Just tell her how stupid it was off me, but she drove away and gave me no chance. She has every right to. But dad, I need to find her. Tell her how much I regret doing that to her. I want to make her feel good again, I want to get rid of the tears for her." What I'm saying? I'm talking like I'm in love with her? But how could that be? I've only met her for half an hour. I just want to protect her and I hate myself for hurting her.

"Ed, you should focus on Chloe right now. What are you going to do with her?" He's right, off course.

I think about that for a good time. I don't wanna be with someone I don't even know. She told me too many lies, I think the best for me, to spare my heart is to break up with her. "I'm gonna break up with her. I can't be with a liar like her." That's when I know for sure that the best thing for me to do, is to break up with Chloe. So I get up, get in my car and drive to Chloe's house. I knock on the door, but there's no answer, so I try my key again and open the door. That's when I see Chloe and Tyler kissing on Chloe's couch. It doesn't even surprise me anymore, I'm glad I already made the choice to break up with her.

When Chloe hears the door open, she sees me and pushes Tyler off of her. "Eddie, it's not what it looks like. Tyler forced himself on me, I tried to push him away." I look into her big eyes and I can see she's lying.

It doesn't stop me from asking "Is it true? Did you force yourself upon Chloe?" to Tyler. He just laughs, I don't even know why.

"You're asking me the wrong question. The right question would be, How long have we been sleeping together behind your back?" And Chloe told me that Tyler was stalking her, but off course that were more lies. She was sleeping with Tyler behind my back for so long. Probably ever since we got in a relationship. "You know that new tattoo she's got, that blue butterfly?" Tyler says to convince me. But I don't need convincing, all I needed was falling out of love with Chloe to see her for what she really is. To see through her lies, I can see it now. I can see when she's lying.

"You don't have to convince me Tyler. I can see when Chloe's lying to me now. You know why? I've fallen out of love with you Chloe. I'm not blinded by love anymore. I can see you for who you really are. You're just a liar and you know what, you two deserve each other." That's the last thing I say before walking out of Chloe's house and driving home.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter as much as you do the first. I decided to let Eddie break up with Chloe, even before knowing Chloe was cheating on him with Tyler. It just gives it a little twist. I will surely continue this story, so stay tuned, follow/favourite and please keep reviewing. Love you guys!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: CONTEST DAY

**Here's another chapter. The last one ended with Eddie breaking up with Chloe. This chapter makes a jump in time. This chapter is going to be two months later. Eddie started up a songwriting contest and Melissa signed Loren up. Loren was really angry about that, but she didn't tell Melissa about what happened with Eddie two months ago. Jake & Kelly picked out the three finalists and tonight is the finale in the MK, which opened a month ago. Eddie doesn't know who the finalists are untill this evening. He's supposed to be in the judge this evenening, but he isn't sure about that when he hears Loren Tate is one of the finalists. **

* * *

EDDIE'S POV

How can this be? Loren Tate, the girl I hurt two months ago, is one of the finalists in my contest? I still want to talk with her, apologize for being such an ass. It's weird, because I felt this connection with her and I just ruined it, with one kiss. It's a good sign she's here, entering my contest. Maybe she's willing to forgive me. I surely can't be in the judge, because I'm biased. I walk towards Jake. "Jake, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, my man. What's wrong?" Jake says while putting his hands together.

"I can't be in the judge tonight. I know one of the finalists and that makes me biased. Can you take my place?" I know this is a weird question, but I want Loren to win because she's a great singer, not because I can't stop thinking about her ever since our meet-up at the hill.

"Wait? How do you know one of the finalists? And who is it?" That Jake for you, noisy as hell.

"I just met her a couple months ago and we talked. She's nice, but I know that I would let her win, and that's not fair for her or the other finalists and I won't tell you who it is, because then you're biased against her. I want her to win, but only because she's a good singer and songwriter." I can't tell him what I did to this girl, he would kill me and my dad will find me in a hundred pieces. Speaking about my dad, where is he? I haven't seen him all night. "Have you seen my dad?"

"No, I haven't and Eddie, I will replace you in the judge. Go find your dad, we're about to begin." Jake says and I walk to my dad's apartment. I hope he's here.

* * *

LOREN'S POV

We're in the middle of nowhere, we're definitely lost. Mel's good in losing the way. I don't even wanna go to this stupid contest. Mel entered my song and I became one of the three finalists, but I don't wanna be. I hate Eddie for what he did to me and I sure don't wanna see him again, but Mel made me. I haven't told her what happened with Eddie, I can't. I didn't even tell my mom. I hate that my mom can't be here with me. She's on a holiday with her 'new boyfriend' Dr. Masters. I don't like him and I don't know why. Maybe it has to do something with the fact that he raised this horrible daughter, Adrianna, who's purpose in life seems taunting me for no apparent reason. I just don't trust the guy, but who am I to ruin my mom's happiness. She deserves to be happy, she hasn't dated in three years and I will leave for college, in the fall. I hate leaving her alone, it almost makes me wanna stay here and don't go to Brown.

"Can we just turn around and go home?" I plead with Mel. Off course she doesn't buy it, because she doesn't know why I don't wanna go. I told her that I'm not ready to be on stage, which isn't completely lied, because I'm not ready.

Mel just says "No we're not going home. You have to overcome your fear, not walk away from it. You have a great voice and you've got all the potential to win this thing." But that's just it, I don't wanna win. Because winning means sessions of working with Eddie on my song. I can't do that, I just can't. That's when Mel recognizes MK, where there. Too bad. She lets out a squeal and we both step out of the car and enter MK. I look in the room and I'm relieved when I don't see Eddie around. Maybe he's not here tonight.

Well that's a dream that isn't going to be answered, because I see him walking down the stairs with his dad. Eddie gets up on stage and starts talking about the three finalist, which I'm one off. He says that we're gonna sing a song, one by one and the judge will decide who will win his contest. He won't be in the judge by the way, what's weird, because it's his contest and the winning song will be his song. I have to stop thinking about him. It just seems I can't get him off of my mind ever since our stupid encounter up on the hills. I wish I never met him, than I would still be Loren, thinking about guys like Cam. Guys who wouldn't hurt me and who play lacrosse. Why can't I just be that girl anymore?

* * *

It's my time to get on stage and sing my song. I don't wanna go on stage and I try to get out of it with Mel just one last time. But she doesn't let me and she pushes me in the direction of the stage. "Just sing for me, like you did in my room the other day." Mel says, trying to reassure me. I have to admit, that does help a little bit.

I get up on stage and start singing the song I wrote the day I met Eddie. It's about how he hurt me. I hope he gets the message, but I can't look at him while singing. I have to focus on Melissa.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time..._

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of heart_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all!_

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

**_(Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts)_**

While singing the last three lines, I couldn't help but look Eddie right in his eyes so he would know that this song is about him. I got a great applause from the audience, but I couldn't be on stage too long. I went off stage and run to Melissa to give her a big hug. I'm so glad this is over and I really hope I don't win this contest, because I couldn't bare to work with Eddie on this special song, I couldn't bare to work with him at all.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter where we see Loren's POV. I wanted you to understand why she was at the contest at all. I hope you're not mad for me jumping into time. But it's just, I had this great idea for the song contest that I really wanted to write, so that's why. Please keep reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. Love you all!**


	4. CHAPTER 4: WINNER

**Still at the contest. This chapter will be mostly in Loren's POV, but there will be a little of Eddie's too. Enjoy reading. **

* * *

EDDIE'S POV

It's time to announce the winner of the contest. I hope that Loren's the winner, I would really love to work with her. I know that the song that she sang is meant for me and she probably wrote it the day we met, but I would do anything, just anything to make her forgive me and to have her in my life. Even though as friends. I don't know who won it yet, the judge just gave the envelope and I can open it when I'm on stage with the three finalists. So I get on stage and ask for the three finalists to come up, including Loren.

While Loren walks towards the stage, I can see she's trying her best not to look at me. She looks at the ground and doesn't even give me one look. It's time for me to open the envelope. When I open it and get out the card, I'm so happy.

* * *

LOREN'S POV

"The winner of my contest is... Loren Tate." I can't believe the words that just came out of Eddie's mouth. I won the contest. OMG! What am I gonna do now? I can't think right now, I can't breathe. What's wrong with me. I run of the stage, I need air to breathe. I walk out and start crying. Melissa comes out and tries to comfort me, even though I know she doesn't understand why I'm crying.

"Lo? What's wrong? You won!" Mel says. She doesn't understand, off course she wouldn't. I never told her what happened with Eddie.

"I didn't wanna win." She looks at me, confused. "There's something I haven't told you yet. You know the day I found out that I was accepted at Brown?"

"Off course I do, you were so happy." Mel puts her arm around me for comfort me.

"Well, I needed to think about it, hard. Because I don't wanna leave my mom here, alone. So I went to my thinking spot." I told her, even though I'll never tell her where that spot is.

"You're talking about the spot you don't want me to know where it is?" She asks a little bit hurt.

"Yes. I went there and while I was driving, I saw someone standing on the middle of the road. So I pulled up, got out and you'll not believe when I say it was Eddie." I look up to Mel, to see her reaction.

"Off course I won't believe you! You met him?" Mel looks at me like I'm a stranger. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell you, because... I couldn't bring myself to talk about what happened. We just talked, that was nice, but after that ... he kissed me." I sigh. I see the look at Mel's face. It's the look of excitement. "I kissed him back, but ... then he pulled back, told me he was sorry for kissing me and left." The excitement on Mel's face makes place for an angry expression.

"What do you mean with: he left?" I can see she's really angry at Eddie for what he did to me and that's something I was trying to avoid.

"He just left, okay. Please don't be mad at him, you don't even know him. I don't even know him. But you know, I can't work with him on my song. I can't see him and not think about what happened." I'm trying to make sure she calms down.

I can see the expression on Mel's face changing. She's having her: I have a plan - face. I don't like this, I don't like it all. "I have the perfect revenge." She exclaims. This is when I get scared. "You should go through with this, you know why? You need to let him see that he doesn't get to you at all. Let him see how strong you are."

"But I'm not strong." I think she's crazy, she wants me to work with Eddie while pretending not te be hurt. I know, it sounds like the perfect revenge, but I don't wanna take revenge. Well, it is a good opportunity though for me, to get in the singing business. I've been singing for almost all my life and it's always been a dream for me to become a singer. You know what? Mel's right. I should go through with this. I get back in, searching for Eddie and his manager to tell them how happy I am I won and ask them about what's going to happen now.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but this is because I wanna start with Eddie's POV the next chapter. I'm gonna tell this same situation in his POV and it would be weird to this in this chapter. Keep reading. Love you all guys!**


	5. CHAPTER 5: THE BEGINNING

**I love that you keep reading this story and reviewing. This chapter is a little bit in overlap with the last chapter, but in Eddie's POV. The whole chapter is written in Eddie's POV by the way. Enjoy it!**

* * *

When I announce that Loren's the winner I'm so happy, until I see her running of stage with tears in het eyes. What pains me is to know that the tears are because of me. I see some girl with brown hair run after her. After a couple minutes of silence I realize that everyone in the club is watching at me. They expect me to say something off course. "I'm sorry, guys. I bet she's all right. Let's just all applaud for Loren. Thank you for coming!"

I see my dad looking at me. I walk of stage towards him. "She won pops", I say with a sad face. "I don't think she's happy with that though."

"Well, can you blame her?" My dad says with a disapproving tone in his voice. "You have to find her Eddie and tell her you're sorry. That's if you wanna work with her." I know my dad's right. I think I saw her going outside, so I walk to the entrance. I see Loren and the girl, I think her friend, standing outside, talking.

"I didn't tell you, because… I couldn't bring myself to talk about what happened. We just talked, that was nice, but after that… he kissed me", Loren sighs after telling this. I really hurt her, I'm such an ass. I did like kissing her, but it was wrong. Loren continues talking to her friend. "I kissed him back, but… then he pulled back, told me he was sorry for kissing me and left." I see the look on het friend's face change from excited to angry. This is probably not the best time to talk to Loren, because the look on het friend's face tells me she'll kill me if she sees me. I turn around and walk back in the club to search for Jake.

Jake is talking to my dad. I walk over to them. "Hey Eduardo!" is what Jake says to me when he sees me coming. "Where were you? I was looking all over for you and your dad here didn't want to tell me where you were."

I look at my dad and I give him a nod to let him know I'm grateful for him not telling Jake anything. He leaves. "Just searching for Loren", I try to explain.

Jake looks at me with a questioning look. "Yeah, what's up with her? Is she all right?" I know he doesn't understand anything about the situation. I'm about to tell him, when I see Loren coming our way. She has a smile on her face, one I know is fake, but I hope it means she's willing to work with me. Then maybe I can show her how sorry I am. And maybe, just maybe she'll forgive me.

Jake sees Loren coming too. He puts out his hand for her to shake it. "I'm Jake, Eddie's manager." He says while Loren takes his hand and shakes it.

"Hi, I'm Loren" Loren says with her warm voice. "And this is my best friend Melissa." She points her finger in the direction of the girl she was talking to outside. I didn't notice her until now. So Melissa is her name. It fits her perfectly. She looks just like my best friend Ian, like she says everything out loud that comes to mind. "Thank you for making me the winner. That means a lot to me. What will happen now?" Loren continues.

"You will be working with Eddie on his song so he can record it for his new album." Jake tells Loren. While Jake is explaining everything, I look at her. She is avoiding my gaze and is focusing on Jake. She keeps smiling and nods at everything Jake says. I can feel Melissa's gaze on me the whole time. I'm avoiding her on purpose. I know she's angry with me for what I did to Loren. Off course she is, I'm angry with me too. I put my focus back on what Jake is saying. "You will also be in Eddie's music video of Something in the air. You will have to be here tomorrow at eleven sharp."

Loren looks shocked and a bit scared, off course she wasn't expecting that. She picks herself back together and puts her smile back on her face. "Okay, can I take Melissa with me though? She's like my personal filmmaker. She films everything I do." She asks and explains nicely.

Jake is silent for a bit. "She can come, but you have to talk with the director tomorrow for an approval to film on set." Jake says with a hesitation. That will be a hard one, cause tomorrow's director is real tough. Within this whole conversation I haven't said a word. I kept my mouth shut. I really don't know what to say.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Loren?" I ask Loren while looking at her. She's silent. I can see that she's in doubt.

Before she can say something, Melissa speaks up. "Loren, we should really get going now. Or else my mom will kill me." She takes Loren's arm. She wants to protect Loren from me. Loren is looking from Melissa to me. She lets out a sigh and nods at Melissa.

"You're probably right Mel." She says while looking at Melissa. Then she turns to me. "Eddie, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles sweetly. She's beautiful, even with this fake smile. "Bye, I'll be here tomorrow at eleven."

Melissa and Loren turn around and walk to the door. Before she disappears she looks at me shortly. Then she walks away. I turn to Jake and see him looking at me. He's waiting for me to explain what just happened. "Jake… I'll explain tomorrow okay? You go home to your wife and I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna find my dad now and than I'll head home." Jake and I give each other a manly handshake and I go upstairs to my dad's apartment.

I knock on his door and he opens it. He lets me in and I go sit down on his leather couch. Mu dad pours himself and me a drink. He goes and sits down on the chair. He looks at me. "Loren is a good singer. She deserved to win. So did you had a chance to talk to her?" he asks me. I know she was really good. I couldn't believe it myself. I really hope we can collaborate well together. I think we will. First I need to talk to her.

"No, but I will tomorrow. She's indeed a really good singer." I still can't believe she's that good and I really liked her song, even though it's about how I hurt her. She has really good writing skills. She's able to put her feelings into words. Maybe she can help me with my writing. Okay, lets not get ahead of myself. She agreed to go on with what she won, but I'm not forgiven yet. My dad and I just sit there in silence, until I get up to leave. "It's time for me to get home. Tomorrow will be a big day with shooting. See you tomorrow pops." I say while giving my dad a hug. "Love you." He says he loves me too and tells me to be safe. I get out of the club, no one is downstairs in the club, get in my car and drive home to dream about Loren like every night since we've met.

* * *

**This is the beginning of it all. Is Loren going to forgive Eddie for what he did? They will be working together closely for the next couple of months now. This will be hard work and a lot of fun. Keep reading, favouriting, following and reviewing. Love you all guys!**


	6. CHAPTER 6: EXPLAINING

**It's the day of the music video shoot at MK. Eddie will see Loren again, will he get a chance to explain everything to her? This chapter is written entirely in Eddie's POV.**

* * *

I wake up by sunrays. It is a nice feeling. I dreamed about Loren. Her and me were at my place, working on her song and we kissed. When we were kissing, I felt so much love for her. I don't understand how I can feel this for a girl I don't even know that well. I look at the clock and see that I have two hours to get to MK. Just thinking about meeting Loren makes me smile. I hope I get a chance to talk to her today. I get up from my bed, take a shower, eat some cereal and get ready to leave. My phone rings. I walk to my phone and see on my screen it's my best friend, Ian. I pick it up. "Hey Ian. How are you?" I say, greeting him.

"I'm fine mate. You?" I love hearing his British accent. I don't know why he is calling, but I am happy hearing his voice. He is a professional photographer, always in other countries, shooting. So I don't see him that often.

"Good, good. Why are you calling? No busy job to do?" I say, jokingly. I wish he were here.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I'm in LA right now, hoping we could catch up. I read about Chloe. Seems to me you need your best mate to cheer you up." I totally forgot that I hadn't spoken with him after I broke up with Chloe. Well, I don't need cheering up. Chloe is in the past. I can use his brotherly advice though, on this situation with Loren.

"No cheering up needed, but I would love to talk to you and see you. I am shooting my music video at MK, my dad's club, today. You could come by?" I ask, hoping he will say yes. Just talking with him on the phone, makes me realize how much I have missed him.

"Sure can do. See you later mate!" We say our goodbyes and hang up. I grab my keys and go. I get to my car and drive to MK. I am a little bit too early. The only one at MK is my dad. We hug and talk about the shoot today when Jake and Kelly come in. We say our hello's. That is when Loren and Melissa come in. Loren looks beautiful as always. She is avoiding my gaze again. The director isn't even here yet, so this is my opportunity to speak with Loren. I walk over to her, but before I can say anything Kelly gets to Loren, says something to her and they both walk away.

That leaves me alone with Melissa. We look at each other in silence. I can see anger and admiration in her eyes at once. Both two totally different feelings. She decides to break the silence. "What you did to Loren wasn't cool at all, and I hate you for it." She says with a calm almost friendly voice. "But something bugs me. There is something I don't understand. When I see you looking at her, I see passion, care and love in your eyes. It doesn't match. So maybe you can explain it to me." When she says this, I feel shocked. Because she describes every feeling I have for Loren, and I don't understand it either.

"You ask me to explain, but I can't." I say with tears in my eyes. "On the hill, I wanted to kiss her, so I did. But it wasn't right. I was still with Chloe. I didn't understand the way I felt and I couldn't trust it either. I was leading her on when I shouldn't. So I stopped the kiss and I was too much of a coward to explain. I hurt her and that hurt me. The last two months I couldn't stop thinking about her and how I hurt her. And I don't know, I think I have feelings for her. Feelings I can't explain. She is extraordinary and beautiful. She has an amazing voice and she doesn't even know it." While speaking I am looking at the ground. When I am finished, I look up and see not only Melissa staring at me, but also Loren. She heard everything that I said. I can see it in her eyes. I feel so embarrassed. I can feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I break our eye contact by looking at my hands.

That is when I hear the one voice I didn't want to hear at all: Chloe. "So that is why you left me?" Chloe jells while pointing her finger at Loren. Everyone turns around to see Chloe. Chloe turns to me. "So you dumped me for a high school girl?" When she says that I get angry. First of all, I don't like the way she is talking about Loren. Second, she knows damn well why I dumped her and it had nothing to do with Loren. "A kid? A kid Eddie?"

That is when I have had enough. I walk towards Chloe, clenching my jaw. "GET OUT CHLOE!" I jell. I have never heard myself jell this hard. I can see Chloe tense up. As I get closer, she backs up. I feel my dad grabbing my arm, holding me back. I turn around and storm off to my dressing room. I can't stand looking at Chloe right now. I throw my door shut behind me and I sit down on a chair, trying to calm down by taking deep breaths. I hear a knock on the door. That is probably Jake or pops. "Go away!" I want to be alone.

"Eddie, it's me." I hear a small voice. "Loren." I can't believe I just jelled at Loren. "I understand if you want to be alone, so I will leave." I quickly come up from my chair. I open the door and I see Loren walking away.

"Wait!" She turns around with a worried expression on her face. I can't believe how beautiful she is. "Can you just stay with me right now?" I ask with an uncertain voice I don't recognize. Chloe did it again. She broke me again. Loren walks towards me and puts her arm around me. I put my head on her shoulder. It feels so good to be here with Loren in this embrace.

I get out of the embrace and lock eyes with Loren. There are no words that need to be said. I am doing it again: getting into a fight with Chloe and finding my peace with Loren, but this time I am not going to screw it up. "So you heard everything that I said to Melissa?" I ask a little bit embarrassed.

A smile appears on her face, making her more beautiful, if that is even possible. "I did." We are silent for a couple of minutes. "You really hurt me, but I don't have to tell you that. Even though you were a jerk at that moment, you are sweet and you are an amazing guy. I don't know what Chloe did to you, but whatever it is I know you don't deserve it. And she doesn't deserve you. You will find a girl who is as amazing as you." She says with an honest smile on het face. If only she knew I already found her and she is right in front of me. But I am not going to ruin everything by saying that. I am glad to have her in my life, even though just as my friend.

"You are a great girl you know that?" She blushes when I say that. I like it when that happens. It is nice on her and I know that what I say to her is important to her. "Let's go back. They are all probably wondering where we are." She nods. I take her hand and we walk out of my dressing room.

* * *

**Enough drama in this chapter. So everything between Loren and Eddie is good now. Eddie wants it to be more, will this happen or will a certain boyfriend make sure this will be a lot harder that Eddie thought? Keep following/favouriting/reviewing! Love you guys.**


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE BOYFRIEND

CHAPTER 7: THE BOYFRIEND

When Loren and I get to where everyone is, the director still isn't there, but Ian is. Ian doesn't see me coming, because he's too busy exchanging looks with Melissa. Loren and I walk towards them, but they don't even notice. I look at Loren and give her a smile, which she returns. I clear my throat to get Ian's attention and they both jump up by that sound. First, Ian looks annoyed, but when he sees it's me, a smile appears on his face and we give each other a hug. The hug causes me to let Loren's hand go, which I don't really want to. "Ian, I'm so happy you are here," I say with a huge smile.

Ian is about to say something, when a blond tall boy enters the club. I'm wondering what this guy is doing here, when Loren walks over to him and gives him a hug. So, she knows this guy. She takes him by the hand, leads him to where we are standing and introduces him. "Cam, this is Eddie Duran. Eddie… this is Cam," she says while looking at her hands.

I'm waiting for her to explain who he is, but she doesn't. "I'm her boyfriend," Cam explains for her. She has a boyfriend? I can feel my jaw dropping and the blood disappearing from my face. I try to lock eyes with Loren, but she refuses to meet my gaze. I can't believe this. I need some air to breath. Without any explanation I walk away and I go outside.

I'm trying to take deep breaths, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Ian. "So mate, what was that all about," Ian asks with a confused expression. Of course he doesn't understand.

I let out a sigh and put up my head to look at Ian. I can feel my eyes getting watery. "Nothing. That was nothing," I lie, knowing that Ian knows me too well to know when I'm lying. I look away and I can feel he's debating himself whether to let it go or to push me into talking.

"I can see you are lying," Ian says. He could never let something like this go. Ian always needs to say what is on his mind. "So, this girl. She is beautiful." I don't know if he is talking about Loren or Melissa.

I move my gaze from my hands to Ian and chuckle. "Wait," I begin. "Are you talking about the girl where you couldn't get your eyes of off," I tease Ian. Ian has always been the player of us two. I have always been the one who is serious and jumps in right away. Ian has always been the one jumping from one girl to another.

"Actually no, I was talking about the girl _you_ couldn't pull your eyes of but…" Ian said and he lets out a chuckle. There is a silence between us, until we hear someone clearing her throat. I turn around and see Loren standing there. I can't come over the fact how beautiful she is. I have to stop thinking about her that way. She has a boyfriend. "Her," Ian says referring to Loren. "I'm going to let you two talk. I'll be in. Bye." With that being said, Ian walks in and Loren walks over to where Ian was standing.

We stand there in an awkward silence. I can't even look at her. I shake my head, preparing myself to say something. I bring my self to look at her. She looks away as I begin to speak. "Why didn't you tell me," I ask Loren, trying to stay calm. She doesn't answer right away.

Loren finally looks at me. "When should I have told you," she asks me with her eyebrows risen. I get angry, but not with her. I get angry with myself, because I know she is right. There was no way she could have told me. We hadn't seen each other for two months and we didn't really have any time to talk.

Me, being stupid and hardheaded, I don't want her to be right. "I don't know," I begin, speaking louder that I mean to. "When you were in my dressing room with me. When I grabbed your hand. When we made up." I'm summing up every option I can come up with.

Loren looks at me with regret in her eyes. "It didn't seem right," she says. I can see tears starting to come into her eyes.

I begin to laugh. "It didn't seem right," I ask with disbelieve. I think about what she said. She is right. It wasn't the right time for her to tell, unless she knew he was coming. "Did you know he was coming," I ask, looking at Loren. If she did know than it would only be fair of her to tell, to inform me.

Loren starts to look at her hands as if she is embarrassed. She doesn't even have to say anything right now, because I already know the answer. She knows that and that's why she doesn't start to talk. She is just looking at her hands, unable to look at me. I chuckle. "Of course you did," I state. If she doesn't want to talk, I will. I can't be angry with this girl. It's my own fault anyways. "You know what? It's okay," I say, making Loren to turn to me. She looks at me surprised. "It's my own fault," I continue.

Now I'm the one looking the other side. I can't look into those beautiful eyes full off regret for hurting me, when I explain why it's my fault. She shouldn't feel this way. She isn't guilty, I am. "If I never would have kissed you and if I never would have been a coward and never would have walked away, maybe we could have had something right now. But it happened the way it did. I guess this is another sorry," I finish explaining. After this I turn to Loren and see a sad smile.

Loren is about to say something, but I cut her off by saying: "As long as you are happy." I really hope she is happy with this Cam guy. "Are you happy," I ask while looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

Before answering my question, she looks away again. "I am happy," she replies. I don't believe her, but I keep my mouth shut. This causes Loren to continue. "Cam is a really great guy. He is awesome and he makes me laugh. I like him and you will like him too," she tries to explain. It sounds more like she is trying to convince herself though.

I don't want to argue with her and am I to judge how Loren is feeling. If she says she is happy, I have to believe her. "That's good," I say while putting my hand on her shoulder. I want her to know that. I still want to be her friend. "I'm really glad that you are happy, I am. Whenever you want to talk. I like to consider me your friend. You can talk to me." It's the truth. I want her to be happy. If she is with Cam, so be it. I want her in my life and it's okay to have her only as a friend… for now. I'm not the person to ruin a relationship. I would never do that.

I see Loren's lips form a smile, that beautiful smile of hers. "You are my friend," she says with a genuine kindness. We give each other a hug and linger in each other's arms a little longer that needed. We jump out of the hug, when we hear a door open. It's Cam. He looks kind of angry, but keeps his cool.

"The director is here. You two have to come in," he says calmly. He walks to Loren and he puts his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her close to him. Showing me that Loren is his. He pulls Loren in for a kiss and that's my cue. I walk inside and I hear the two of them following me.

* * *

I can't believe this is happening right now. Cam is being all clingy and I don't like it. Normally he isn't like this and I don't understand why he is like this right now. I had an intimate moment with Eddie a few moments ago. I forgave him for everything and I'm happy to call him my friend.

Too bad we just met again yesterday. If we made up a month ago, we could have turned out into a thing. I started dating Cam two weeks ago. I was tutoring him and suddenly he kissed me. I was surprised but I kissed him back. After that we hung out more often and Cam and I became a thing. I really like him, but there is no love involved, yet. That will come, some day.

I know Cam loves me though. He told me the day before yesterday and I didn't know what to say. I changed the subject, pretending like I didn't hear him say that.

Cam is all over me right now. He is still holding me close to him with his arm around my waist. We are following Eddie back inside. When we get there, we see Mel and Ian, Eddie's friend, flirting. I'm glad Adam didn't come with us. I know he likes Mel, but she is just oblivious to it or she doesn't like him.

The director comes walking towards us, when he sees us coming in. 'There you are," he begins. "My name is Ryan." He puts out his hand for me to shake.

I shake his hand. "I'm Loren," I say with a shy smile. He begins to explain the script of the video. I'm going to play a big part in it. Eddie will walk into the club. A lot of girls will come towards him, but he will pass them. He will keep walking until he gets to me. We will dance together until the song is done. I like the idea, but it makes me kind of nervous. Eddie and I will have to 'pretend' to be into each other and Cam, my boyfriend, will be watching our every move. That's the part that gives me the most nerves.


End file.
